


Stalker (one-shot)

by lilacsforjune



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 06:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18867292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsforjune/pseuds/lilacsforjune
Summary: Junhoe AU: where you are Junhoe's girlfriend and you got stalked and you called Junhoe to come and get you.





	Stalker (one-shot)

You called it a night as soon as you finish doing your research work. You are so engrossed in finishing your paper that you did not notice the time. You left the library and you feel the cold night air. As you looked around, standing in front of your university gate trying to untangle your earphones, you notice a figure standing in the shadow to the side of the gate. 

You blinked, your heart started racing as the figure started to be more defined. The man was your classmate from one if your subject last semester. You take him into your group since no one wants to include him in a group project. You recognized him because he is wearing the same kind of glasses and polo shirt. Your friends had warned you about him, saying he was an obsessed freak who used to follow you around campus.  

You let out a heavy sigh deciding you were just overthinking from watching too many horror movies as you began to walk home. 

You decided to walk faster, wanting to get home as soon as possible but as you quicken your pace, you heard the echoes of the footsteps matching yours. You quickly think of all the self-defense that you have learned from your boyfriend. 

Due to your nervousness you can't think about anything that you have learned from the lesson but the last resort which is to head to the nearest shop. So as you headed towards it, you decided to check if you are being stalker or not, you slowed down your pace and you panicked when you heard the echo of the footstep slowing as well. As you realized you are being followed, you immediately quickened your steps. 

The convenience store is finally within your sight and you almost run as you opened the door with a sigh of relieved. You quickly glanced back to check if he is still following you. As you walked behind the aisle in the store you immediately dialed Junhoe's number. Your hands are shaking and you were so scared while waiting for the call to be picked wondering what would happen if he did not answer the call. But after a few rings, he pick it up.  

"Hey babe, are you home already? Or did you forget your keys again?" You heard the laughter of his friends as they think you forget your keys which usually happen that would lead to you calling at this time. But as Junhoe heard the tremble on your voice as you whisper his name, he tightened the grip on his phone and is already preparing to get out. 

"Please come and pick me up here, I am scared," you sobbed on the phone. 

"Hey, calm down babe. What's happening? Where are you?" Junhoe's low voice calm you down and you gulp a sob before answering his question. 

"I think someone's following me. I'm at the convenience store near the university, the one where we usually hang out." 

Junhoe hums acknowledging your response, "Stay there, okay? I'm coming to get you." 

You nodded even though he can't see you then he hung up the call. To calm yourself down, you decided to read on the labels of the items on the shelf letting yourself be distracted instead of wondering why would that guy follow you. 

You felt a hand on your shoulder causing you to almost scream but another hand covered your mouth and then you can feel someone hugging you. You inhaled deeply recognizing Junhoe's familiar scent and you started to calm down. 

Junhoe was slightly panting before he walked to the coolers. You eyed him, he was wearing his usual clothes, black tracksuit and oversized shirt.  

But as you watch him walk towards the counter, you saw the man's face in the window staring at you to see what was happening and you started crying again letting Junhoe hug you tight and slightly stroke your back, telling you that he was there and everything is okay. 

As he's not used to see you crying and it pains him to see you cry, he pulled away, you stare at him as he pulled up his sleeves revealing his muscles and then he placed his arm on your shoulder walking you out. 

"What is this?" Junhoe took a step in front of you and you hid behind his back. Being so afraid thinking that the guy will pull out a knife or something. "Don't tell me this guy is your boyfriend? After taking me in your group and smiling at me as if you want me to-" the guy stopped talking as he saw Junhoe's expression became darker. 

The man stuttered a few curses before walking away and glancing back at you. 

But as your boyfriend looked back at you a small smile resting on his face he paused as his eyes softened upon seeing your tear stained face as your arm wraps around his waist tightly. "Come here baby, you know you were so brave. I am so proud of you." 

Junhoe gently placed his hand on your nape as he bent down, placing a gentle kiss on your forehead before kissing your closed eyelids to stop you from crying. And when you finally stopped, he held your hand swinging it back and forth as he walked you home. You look up at him still scared, "Junhoe I'm scared." 

He looked down at you and softly smiled, "You know you have me here right? As long as I am here I am going to beat anyone that upsets you." 

You smiled. "And I am not allowing you to walk home alone again," he added.

**Author's Note:**

> No translations, reposting and/or modifying of the material is allowed without my direct permission.


End file.
